Rencontre, ou ce qui n’aurait jamais dû se passer
by Sailor Ocean
Summary: Sakura aime Sasuke. Sasuke est censé aimer Sakura. Mais un jour, tout bascule... Itachi OOC dans le premier chapitre, c'est normal, ne vous étonnez pas. NOTE
1. Où comment nous nous sommes rencontrés

**Titre :** Rencontre, ou ce qui n'aurait jamais dû se passer

**Auteur : **Sailor Ocean

**Résumé : **Sakura aime Sasuke. Sasuke aime Sakura. Ils sont ensemble et tout va pour le mieux. Néanmoins, un jour, Sakura rencontre Itachi ; mais un Itachi affaibli, aveugle. Et c'est le drame.

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Et voilà, je me lance dans une nouvelle fic alors que je n'ai même pas terminé Sharingan Sakura. Enfin, c'est pas grave, puisque cette fic-ci est une fic courte. Elle ne fera pas plus de cinq ou six chapitres, contrairement à SS qui risque d'aller assez loin…

Enfin bref. A l'origine, ce devait être un simple oneshot, où Sakura parlait de ses sentiments pour Itachi. Et finalement, ça s'est transformé quelque peu. Ah, et aussi, je l'ai écrite sur un simple coup de tête. Je m'ennuyais, je voulais écrire… Mais je vous avouerai que j'avais la flemme de me remettre à SS – pourtant j'ai récupéré mon bout de chapitre XD. Et j'ai eu cette idée d'OS, alors je me suis lancée. J'espère juste que je ne mettrai pas trois cents ans à écrire la suite… Lol.

**Pairing :** Franchement… Quelle question stupide. SakuraItachi, évidemment !

**Disclaimer : **L'œuvre de Naruto est ma totale propriété, surtout Itachi huhu et je gagne tout plein d'argent grâce à ça (ITACHI : _Quand je vous dis qu'il ne faut pas l'écouter, qu'elle ne raconte que des conneries…_) ! MDR. Plus sérieusement, tout appartient à Mr. Masashi Kishimoto et cette fic ne me rapporte _**ABSOLUMENT AUCUN**_ argent !

BONNE LECTURE !

**§§§**

**Chapitre 01 : **Où comment nous nous sommes rencontrés

L'amour…

Quelle chose étrange. Ce sentiment, lorsqu'on voit la personne chère à son cœur, qui donne l'impression d'avoir les entrailles qui se liquéfient, et le cœur qui bat fort, très fort, comme s'il allait faire éclater la poitrine… Ce sentiment qui fait qu'on serait prêt à tout, même à mourir, pour cette personne…

Ce sentiment est le plus beau, il est la lumière de notre vie… Il peut apporter le bonheur absolu à quiconque le ressent. Mais comme toute chose en ce monde, il a son côté sombre… Celui qui amène le malheur…

Mais le pire… C'est qu'avec ce sentiment, on peut passer d'un côté à l'autre. Du bonheur, au malheur. Un rien peut causer le passage. Un coup de foudre, par exemple. Et c'est ce qui m'est arrivé. A moi, Sakura Haruno.

J'ai 19 ans, et je suis une medic-nin réputée, originaire de Konoha, un village caché de ninja du pays du Feu. Et jusqu'à il y a deux mois, j'étais encore en couple avec Sasuke Uchiwa. Jusqu'à ce que j'aie, pour mon plus grand malheur – ou bonheur, ça dépend du point de vue – le coup de foudre pour un renégat du village… Et accessoirement, le frère de mon petit ami.

Uchiwa Itachi.

Avant ce moment-là, j'étais parfaitement heureuse. J'étais avec l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde, celui pour qui j'aurais alors donné ma vie… Ce que j'avais été prête à faire, alors qu'il était aux côtés d'Orochimaru, pour qu'il revienne à Konoha.

Non. Je m'exprime mal : je n'avais pas seulement été prête à le faire… Je l'avais quasiment fait. Lors de la « bataille finale » entre Oto et Konoha. Tous les deux, nous nous étions battus. Et bien évidemment, malgré mes énormes progrès aux côtés de Tsunade-shishyo, je n'avais absolument pas fait le poids contre lui. Mais alors vraiment pas. Lors de notre combat… Il ne se donnait pas à fond. Il s'amusait, en fait. Il riait de mes efforts pour le faire revenir. Et il s'imaginait que je cèderai, tôt ou tard. Que finalement, je lui dirai de rester s'il le voulait, parce que je voulais rester en vie…

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il me vit me laisser transpercer de Kusanagi, son épée… Puis lorsque, malgré ma blessure mortelle, j'avais enroulé mes bras autour de lui, en lui disant « reviens »…

Il m'avait alors demandé « pourquoi ? ». Pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas enfuie, pourquoi est-ce que je m'étais laissée transpercer ? Parce que je l'aimais. De tout mon cœur. Et que vivre ne valait rien à mes yeux, s'il continuait à se détruire intérieurement, obnubilé par sa vengeance… S'il ne revenait pas auprès de moi.

C'était ce que je lui avais répondu. J'ignore encore ce qui l'a poussé à revenir. Il n'a jamais voulu me le dire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'après ça, je m'étais évanouie… Et que je m'étais réveillée à Konoha, en tant que patiente et non pas medic-nin, et qu'il était à mes côtés. J'avais cru que j'étais morte ce jour-là… Encore une fois, j'ignore ce qui s'est passé. J'aurai _dû_ mourir. Mais il semblerait que Sasuke m'ait refusé cela. Et qu'il ait accepté mon ultime volonté…

Par la suite, j'ai appris que j'étais restée dans le coma pendant quelques mois. Quelques mois durant lesquels Orochimaru et son pays avaient été anéantis, pour de bon, et Sasuke avait été réhabilité, après avoir fait des excuses publiques et officielles à tous, surmontant sa fierté d'Uchiwa.

A mon réveil, donc, j'appris qu'il était resté à mes côtés tout le temps que j'étais restée dans le coma. Je m'étais imaginée que c'était uniquement parce qu'il se sentait coupable – avec raison d'ailleurs. Mais je ne lui en avais pas voulu le moins du monde. Il était revenu, c'était tout ce qui comptait ; peu importait ses actes, pour moi.

Et puis, un jour, il m'avait embrassé. Sans prévenir, comme ça. Spontanément. Et il m'avait alors murmuré à l'oreille trois petits mots, qui m'avaient fait beaucoup de bien. De plaisir aussi. Trois petits mots sincères, et étonnants venant d'une personne aussi renfermée comme lui. Trois petits mots qu'après, il m'avait sans cesse répété, tous les soirs avant que l'on ne s'endorme.

« _Je t'aime_ ».

A ce moment-là, j'avais cru que plus rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureuse… Et que plus rien ne pourrait gâcher ma vie. A l'évidence, je me trompais.

Je connaissais son frère uniquement d'après ce que j'avais entendu sur lui. Uchiwa Itachi. Il avait, à l'âge de 13 ans, massacré son clan, ne laissant pour seul survivant que son petit frère, Sasuke. Et il avait intégré l'Akatsuki, une organisation qui rassemblait les plus forts ninjas renégats et qui faisait la chasse aux Jinchuurikis – ou ninjas porteurs de démons, les Bijuus – dont mon ami Naruto faisait partie, portant en lui Kyûbi… Récemment, le renégat avait disparu de la circulation. Personne ne savait où il était passé… Ce qui était à la fois rassurant et étrange.

Nos chemins n'auraient jamais dû se croiser. Mais le destin semble en avoir décidé autrement.

Je me souviens parfaitement du jour où nos regards se sont croisés pour la première fois. Ce jour-là, Tsunade m'avait envoyée, seule, à une centaine de kilomètres de Konoha, pour y récupérer des plantes indispensables à certains remèdes médicaux. Cet endroit était situé en plein cœur d'une forêt, et il abritait des ruines, complètement envahies par la végétation. Peu de personnes osaient s'en approcher, car cet endroit était réputé pour être maudit : nombreuses avaient été les personnes à s'y rendre ; mais peu d'entre elles en étaient revenues. Et celles-là étaient devenues complètement folles. Ou bien étaient mortes à la suite d'horribles blessures.

Cependant, nous avions véritablement besoin de ces plantes, et elles ne poussaient que là. Tsunade m'avait donc demandé, avec regret, de m'y rendre. J'aurai pu refuser cette mission. Et laisser mourir des gens. Mais, en tant que medic-nin, je m'y refusais. Si je l'étais devenue, c'était pour sauver des gens. Pas pour les laisser mourir par lâcheté.

Evidemment, personne ne pouvait m'accompagner. La plupart des ninjas étaient en mission, et ceux qui auraient pu venir avaient refusé la mission… Pour une raison que vous pouvez imaginer sans problème. Je m'y étais rendue, donc, seule, sous un ciel noir de nuages.

Et j'étais accroupie, en train de cueillir ces plantes, quand j'avais alors perçu une présence derrière moi, juste avant qu'un kunai, glacé et tranchant, ne se pose sur ma gorge. Je sentais le souffle chaud de mon agresseur sur ma nuque, tandis que d'une main, il me forçait à me relever. Sa présence m'était vaguement familière… Mais en même temps, inconnue. Néanmoins, je pus deviner à qui elle appartenait. Parce que je côtoyais tous les jours quelqu'un dont la présence était similaire – d'où la sensation de familiarité entre les deux.

« Uchiwa Itachi, je présume. » murmurai-je.

Je l'imaginais sans mal rester impassible, comme son frère le ferait… Mais sa tension se fit sentir dans la prise du kunai, qui se resserra contre ma gorge.

« Ton nom. »

« Haruno Sakura. »

Etrangement, à l'entente de mon nom, il me relâcha. Et s'écarta de plusieurs pas. Je me retournai, prudemment, puis fixait mon regard sur le sien. Il était… Vide. Totalement vide d'expression. Les sharingans n'étaient même pas activés. Son regard était couleur nuit. Je fronçai les sourcils… Puis levai lentement ma main vers lui.

Au son du froissement de mes vêtements, tous ses muscles se tendirent. Mais il ne suivait absolument pas ma main de son regard. C'est alors que je compris.

Uchiwa Itachi était aveugle.

« Va-t-en. »

Je crus avoir mal compris ce qu'il me disait. Mais il me répéta son injonction.

« Va-t-en. »

J'eus un sourire. Après tout… Il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire grand-chose contre moi. Les Uchiwa avaient pris la mauvaise habitude de ne se servir – et donc, d'entraîner – que de leurs yeux.

« Iie. »

« Va-t-en, avant que je ne te tue. »

« Désolée, Uchiwa-san. Mais je dois récupérer encore quelques unes de ces plantes. »

Il gronda. Et me menaça. Mais étrangement, cela ne me fit ni chaud, ni froid. Je devais être suicidaire, car je continuais à lui tenir tête. Finalement – et encore une fois, étrangement – il me laissa faire. Mais il resta tout le temps à me surveiller comme il le pouvait avec son infirmité.

J'aurai pu tenter quelque chose contre lui. Après tout, il avait bien détruit la vie de mon petit ami, il avait tué de nombreuses personnes, et en plus, c'était un renégat… Par conséquent, sa capture – voire même sa tête – m'auraient rapporté une grosse prime. Mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. La pitié, peut-être. Et aussi, l'honneur. Et enfin, le fait que je sois un medic-nin. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je fait ce métier pour aider les gens. Pas pour les tuer. Même si ce sont des mukenin, des renégats.

Après quelques hésitations, je me lançai.

« Vous êtes aveugle, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, gamine ? »

Je haussai un sourcil, sceptique, tout en continuant ma cueillette.

« Les signes ne trompent pas. Vos sharingan ne sont pas activés, et vous n'avez pas suivi ma main tout à l'heure quand je l'ai tendue vers vous. En revanche, vous vous êtes alarmé en entendant le bruit de mes vêtements lorsque j'ai levé la main. »

« Tu es observatrice. »

« Je suis une medic-nin. C'est mon métier de repérer ce genre de choses. »

« Hn. »

Je soupirai.

« C'est familial, ce genre de réponse ? »

« Hn. »

« Je vois. Heureusement que j'ai appris à déchiffrer vos réponses uchiwaniennes. »

Il eut un rictus. Pour un peu, on aurait presque dit qu'il souriait.

« Uchiwanienne, hein ? »

« Je vis avec Sasuke. Alors forcément… »

Il posa son regard vide sur moi, se fiant probablement aux bruits que je faisais. Il paraissait un brin surpris.

« Pourquoi me raconter ça ? Je pourrais te tuer, rien que pour blesser encore plus mon petit frère. »

« Mais vous ne le ferez pas. »

« … »

« Pour la bonne et simple raison que vous l'avez évoqué à voix haute. »

« Cette confiance te perdra. »

« Un jour, peut-être. »

Je me relevais, le sentant, non loin de moi, se tendre – encore.

« J'ai terminé. Allez-vous me laisser partir ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour t'en empêcher ? »

« Vous avez bien réussi à me surprendre tout à l'heure. Rien ne dit que vous n'en êtes pas encore capable. »

Un sourire amer étira légèrement ses lèvres.

« Pars. Mais ne dis rien. »

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent à leur tour.

« Ce sera notre secret. »

J'ignorai encore pourquoi je faisais ça. En bonne ninja, j'aurais dû le neutraliser et le ramener à Konoha, pour qu'il soit jugé pour ses actes. Mais, encore une fois, quelque chose m'en empêchait. Et alors que je m'éloignais, le ciel, qui s'était fait menaçant tout le long de notre rencontre, se déchaîna. La pluie et la foudre s'abattirent avec force sur la terre, bientôt suivies par le lever d'un vent violent. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence : je ne pourrais pas rentrer avant que les intempéries ne se calment. Et elles étaient parties pour durer.

Je soupirai, tout en faisant demi-tour pour courir vers les ruines. J'y avais repéré une cavité où j'espérais pouvoir m'abriter en attendant… Je ne songeai même pas à l'idée que je pourrais me retrouver avec Itachi. Ce qui, bien sûr, arriva.

« Que fais-tu encore là ? » gronda-t-il, en m'entendant entrer dans le seul endroit intact de ces ruines.

Je promenai mon regard sur les quelques affaires qui traînaient. Les siennes, probablement. Puis mes yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur son visage, comme tout à l'heure. Et bizarrement, ce fut à ce moment seulement, et dans la pénombre, que je remarquai combien il était maigre.

« Désolée, Uchiwa-san. Je crois bien que vous allez devoir me supporter jusqu'à ce que le temps soit plus clément… »

Ma piètre tentative d'humour ne passa pas inaperçue, et les coins de ses lèvres frémirent.

« Je ne vous dérangerai pas. » lui promis-je.

J'installai mon petit campement le plus silencieusement possible et m'assis pour manger, quand je perçus quelque chose venant de lui. La sensation qu'il avait envie de quelque chose. Je fis le lien sans problème avec sa maigreur et ma nourriture, et, dans un élan d'extrême bonté, je me levai pour lui coller entre les mains la moitié de mes rations de survies.

Mais, en tout Uchiwa qu'il était, sa fierté l'empêcha de les accepter. Ceci dit, il ne put trop rien faire lorsque je lui fourrai une barre de nourriture de force dans la bouche. Bien entendu, je n'eus droit à aucun remerciement, mais le fait qu'il n'ait pas recraché ce que je lui avais « donné », si je puis dire, en disait suffisamment là-dessus.

« Pourquoi ? »

Le son de sa voix, si proche de moi, me fit sursauter. Je ne l'avais pas senti se rapprocher, perdue dans mes pensées.

« Je ne sais pas. Probablement ma conscience de médecin. »

« … »

Je jetai un œil dehors ; le temps se déchaînait toujours. Avec un soupir, je me glissai dans mon sac de couchage, bien au chaud.

« Bonne nuit, Uchiwa-san. »

« Hn. »

Je le regardai, exaspérée par ce genre de réponse. Et je me rendis compte qu'il tremblait. Il avait froid ; ses lèvres étaient légèrement bleuies. J'ouvris mon sac de couchage ; il était si grand qu'il y avait largement la place pour deux personnes. C'était parce que j'aimais avoir de la place.

« Venez. »

Il me jeta un regard quelque peu surpris. Et étonnamment, il ne rechigna pas, venant s'installer carrément contre moi. Il me souffla un « merci ! » quasiment inaudible, à tel point que je crus avoir rêvé.

Finalement, je le sentis se réchauffer peu à peu ; et je finis par m'endormir, sans ressentir la moindre crainte du fait qu'un criminel de rang S dormait contre moi, et en pensant que son infirmité avait vraiment changé le grand, le fort, le dangereux Itachi Uchiwa.

J'aurais dû voir que quelque chose clochait.

**§§§**

**Premier chapitre terminé ! Il est assez court – à peine 6 pages word, ça change un peu des chapitres de Sharingan Sakura qui font facilement 14 pages… Mais bon. De toute manière c'est une fic courte. Lol.**

**EDIT : Juste une chose, pour laquelle on m'en a fait la remarque : Itachi est ici légèrement (beaucoup XD) OOC. Ce n'est pas un hasard, vous comprendrez plus tard.**

**Review ?**

**Sailor Ocean.**


	2. Où tout bascule

**Titre :** Rencontre, ou ce qui n'aurait jamais dû se passer

**Auteur : **Sailor Ocean

**Résumé : **Sakura aime Sasuke. Sasuke aime Sakura. Ils sont ensemble et tout va pour le mieux. Néanmoins, un jour, Sakura rencontre Itachi ; mais un Itachi affaibli, aveugle. Et c'est le drame.

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Pfff j'espérais ne pas mettre trop de temps à écrire ce chapitre mais c'est visiblement raté xD. J'ai pas mal manqué de temps, entre mes études, mes sites et ma vie privée. Sérieux… Je sors tout juste de mes partiels, d'ailleurs. J'avais commencé ce chapitre avant, mais j'ai préféré attendre d'en avoir fini avant de le continuer. D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui suivent Sharingan Sakura, je vais attendre d'avoir fini ce chapitre pour continuer le petit bout du chapitre 10 que j'avais commencé, donc il n'arrivera peut-être pas tout de suite.

Sinon, je suis contente d'avoir fini mon année, les cours c'était bien mais ça me saoulait… l'an prochain, je change, je vais en LLCE japonais, j'ai été prise et j'ai reçu ma réponse y'a quelques jours déjà héhé !

Enfin bref. Je serai aussi à la Japan Expo, durant les 4 jours, j'ai super hâte !

Voili voilou !

**Erratum : **Bon, si vous lisez attentivement ce chapitre, quelque chose vous perturbera sans aucun doute dans la narration : dans le premier chapitre, je narrais ce que Sakura raconte comme un souvenir, donc plus-que-parfait à la clé. Mais ça ne va pas du tout, à mes yeux, donc pour ce chapitre et les suivant, je repasse au passé simple et à l'imparfait pour les parties où c'est le POV de Sakura. Je modifierai en conséquence le chapitre 1 un de ces jours.

J'ai aussi remarqué un certain nombre de choses qui ne sont pas bien dans le premier chapitre, d'autant que l'histoire a pris un tournant différent de ce à quoi je pensais quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire. Aussi, je vais le réécrire le plus vite possible.

**RAR anonymes : **merci à **Lyli Hawkeye-Mustang** (_merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous !_), **Pow'Lyn**, **Gally **(_désolée mais non, les lemons appartiennent au rating Ma qui est interdit sur le site_), **Momo**, **BakaRanger** (_j'ai eu ton autre review, thank you !_), **Alexiel135088** (_Je sais, mais… Faut pas se fier aux apparences héhé !_) et **Sokka-chan **(_De rien ;) j'adore aussi ce couple – et ce n'est d'ailleurs pas ma seule fic dessus – alors je me fais plaisir en même temps haha_). Pensez à laisser vos adresses mail pour que je puisse vous répondre personnellement !

**Pairing :** Franchement… Quelle question stupide. SakuraItachi, évidemment !

**Disclaimer : **L'œuvre de Naruto est la propriété de Mr. Masashi Kishimoto et cette fiction ne me rapporte aucun profit.

BONNE LECTURE !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 02 :

Où tout bascule

_Lieu inconnu. Cachots._

Son esprit dérive. Morte… Est-elle morte ? Vu sa situation… Elle aimerait.

Mais il semblerait que ça ne lui soit pas encore permis. Des pas résonnent dans le couloir où est située sa cellule. Ses yeux s'ouvrent. Péniblement.

A moitié affalée contre le mur, nu et froid, elle ne peut bouger. Elle est maintenue contre, les bras en l'air, par des chaînes qui lui cisaillent littéralement les poignets. Du sang a coulé puis séché, mais ça n'est pas dérangeant.

Elle est une ninja, après tout.

Mais un ninja reste difficilement insensible à la douleur. Même si elle fait semblant de ne pas la sentir, si elle essaye de ne pas y faire attention, comme on le leur a appris, la douleur est là. Puissante. Ses nombreuses blessures, pas soignées et parsemées sur tout son corps, lui font mal. Mais elle résiste.

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvre dans un grincement strident. Il est là. Son bourreau.

Derrière ses longs cheveux sales et emmêlés, ses yeux fatigués lui jettent un regard noir. Qui le fait plus sourire qu'avoir peur.

Il s'approche et s'accroupit devant elle, sans se soucier de sa mauvaise odeur – mélange de sueur, de sang et de saleté – et lui soulève le menton d'une main, tout en écartant ses cheveux de l'autre. Le tout avec délicatesse.

« Tout à fait contradictoire avec sa violence habituelle… » Songe-t-elle, amère.

Elle frissonne devant son regard fou et pervers. Elle sait qu'elle va encore avoir droit à une séance de torture. Elle y aura droit jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte sa proposition… Dont elle ne veut pas.

Il lui suffirait de faire un geste pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Mais il s'y refuse, pour plusieurs raisons ; l'une d'elles est que, toujours en contradiction avec sa folie, _monsieur_ reste délicat sur certains points.

Elle ricane intérieurement.

La séance commence… Et sa douleur revient, plus forte que jamais.

* * *

Quand je m'étais réveillée le lendemain matin, je n'avais pas eu besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour sentir qu'il était parti. Sa chaleur ne m'entourait plus… Et il semblait d'ailleurs n'être plus dans ces ruines. Je ne l'avais même pas senti partir.

M'approchant de la porte en ruine, je levai les yeux vers le ciel. Obscurci la veille, il avait viré au bleu, un bleu magnifiquement limpide. Et le sol était sec, la tempête avait donc dû se calmer depuis un certain temps. A croire qu'elle avait eu lieu uniquement pour m'obliger à passer la nuit ici.

Le visage de l'Uchiwa s'imposa dans mes pensées. Sa réaction la veille m'avait mise quelque peu mal à l'aise : dans des circonstances normales, jamais un Uchiwa n'aurait agi ainsi. Mais les circonstances n'étaient justement pas normales… Tout cela me laissait perplexe.

Le visage de Sasuke se superposa à celui de son frère. Ils se ressemblaient physiquement, ç'en était troublant. Un doux sourire étira mes lèvres à la pensée que j'allais bientôt retrouver mon compagnon. J'avais hâte de le revoir : il était parti en mission depuis une semaine quand la mienne m'avait été confiée, et il était censé revenir aujourd'hui. Censé, parce que des problèmes pouvaient survenir à n'importe quel moment – surtout pour une mission d'escorte comme la sienne – et repousser ainsi la date de retour. Ses étreintes, ses baisers, sa façon de me faire l'amour, tendrement, tout cela m'avait manqué pendant cette semaine. J'étais complètement accro à lui.

C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que je repliai mon petit campement et entamai mon voyage de retour. Celui-ci se passa sans anicroche, comme à l'aller, et dès que j'arrivai à Konoha, je me rendis chez Tsunade-sama pour lui faire mon rapport. Comme prévu, je ne lui soufflai pas un mot de ma rencontre avec Itachi, me contentant d'occulter de mon rapport les passages avec lui. Elle m'écouta sans un mot, observant les plantes que j'avais déposées sur son bureau.

« N'y avait-il rien d'anormal là-bas ? Comme quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas y être ? » Me demanda-t-elle, en me fixant de son regard inquisiteur.

Je fis mine de réfléchir, puis lui répondit que non, je n'avais vraiment rien remarqué, pas même senti une présence. Elle soupira, puis me congédia en me remerciant.

Lorsque je sortis, des cris m'attirèrent dans les escaliers. Les voix m'étaient familières : c'étaient Naruto et Ino, en pleine dispute. Trop occupés à se hurler dessus, au grand dam de Shizune, ils ne remarquèrent pas ma présence.

« Tu es folle ou quoi ? Tu veux détruire sa vie ? T'étais pas son ami, dis donc ?! » S'époumonait Ino, plein de hargne.

« Et ça fait combien de temps que tu es au courant, hein ? Trois, quatre mois, c'est ça ? Et tu oses me dire que je ne me comporte pas en tant qu'ami ? Mais ma pauvre Ino, tu te gourres complètement, là ! »

Ino ricana.

« Et tu t'imagines que venir la voir pour lui dire 'Désolé Sakura, il ne faut pas que tu rentres chez toi, parce que ton cher et tendre est en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec une putain dans votre propre lit !', c'est mieux ? »

La suite de leur dispute m'échappa, j'étais trop abasourdie par ce que je venais de recevoir en pleine face. Je ne voulais pas y croire ; ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… Un « Oh ! Merd… ! » me sortit de mes pensées. Mes deux « amis » avaient remarqué ma présence et leur visages, rouges de colère, avaient brutalement pâli.

« Sakura… » Commencèrent-ils, en même temps, avant de se jeter un regard noir.

« Taisez-vous. » rétorquai-je aussi sec, mâchoires serrées. « Je ne veux _surtout pas _vous entendre. »

Je descendis les escaliers, tout mon corps tendu par la colère et le doute. Aucun des deux, heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs, n'essaya de me retenir ; ils en connaissaient les conséquences. Une fois sortie, je filai aussitôt vers le domaine Uchiwa, où nous vivions, lui et moi, depuis notre mise en ménage.

Le domaine était grand, très grand. Et pourtant, Sasuke était capable de localiser toute présence dans le domaine entier, aussi, avant d'y entrer, je camouflai tout ce qu'il pourrait sentir de moi. Puis je me dirigeai vers notre maison, le cœur battant à tout rompre. J'avais terriblement peur de ce que je pourrais y trouver. Et plus j'approchais, plus j'essayais de me persuader que cette seconde présence était simplement quelqu'un venu nous rendre visite ; en vain. Les cris de jouissance que j'entendis, en arrivant dans le plus grand silence près de la fenêtre de ce qui était notre chambre, brisèrent toutes mes illusions.

D'autant plus que ces cris étaient poussés par deux hommes. Pas une femme et un homme, mais deux _hommes_. Ce qui faisait encore plus mal.

Je me risquai à jeter un coup d'œil, le cœur en miettes. Je compris sans mal pourquoi Naruto et Ino avaient pu croire que c'était une femme : il avait une carrure frêle et des cheveux mi-longs. Et je le reconnus sans peine : c'était mon ancien équipier, du temps où Sasuke était encore déserteur… Sai.

Sai, avec qui j'avais eu une liaison avant que Sasuke ne me dise qu'il m'aimait. Sai, qui était devenu un de mes confidents. La trahison était doublement douloureuse… Car il savait à quel point j'aimais Sasuke. Il ne le savait que trop bien, même, puisque je l'avais quitté à cause de cela. Etait-ce une vengeance de sa part ?

Dans tous les cas, je ne savais comment réagir. Quelques temps auparavant encore, je pensais que si cela m'arrivait – ce dont je doutais grandement, mais preuve en est que non - je me mettrai en colère, je casserai tout, lui y compris…

Je pris une grande inspiration. Et j'allai m'installer, les mâchoires toujours serrées – presque à m'en faire mal, d'ailleurs – à la table de la cuisine, où je savais qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de passer après leurs ébats, car l'un et l'autre étaient sans cesse affamés après.

Je les connaissais bien. Car une dizaine de minutes après le dernier cri, ils y vinrent effectivement, discutant joyeusement – si l'on pouvait dire cela de deux des plus grands glaçons de tout Konoha. A ma vue, le visage de Sasuke se décomposa, mais sur celui de Sai, un sourire cynique apparut, fugacement. J'avais la réponse à ma question.

Sasuke s'approcha, légèrement mal à l'aise. Il tendit une de ses mains vers moi.

« Ne me touche pas. »

Ma voix, pourtant basse et rauque, claqua comme un fouet, et il baissa le bras.

« Sakura… Je suis-- » commença Sai, un faux air d'excuse sur le visage.

« La ferme. Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Surtout pas toi. »

Mon regard, glacial, se posa sur Sasuke.

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

« … Cinq mois. »

Je serrai les poins de rage. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de lui coller un pain dans la figure comme j'en avais le secret. Mais quelque chose m'en empêchait.

« Tu es vraiment une ordure… » Sifflai-je. « Non, vous êtes _tous les deux_ de vraies ordures. »

« … » Fut la seule réponse des deux bruns.

« Je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ? Je ne te satisfaisais pas ? »

« Je… Ce n'est pas ça Sakura. »

Me pinçant l'arête du nez, j'éclatai de rire. D'un rire plein d'amertume et d'ironie.

« Oh, et tu es amoureux de lui peut-être ? Après avoir passé tout ce temps, y compris ces cinq mois, à me susurrer après chacun de nos ébats que tu m'aimais ? Tu es pitoyable, il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Je parie que c'est Sai qui est venu vers toi, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui crachai-je à la figure, tandis que le visage de Sai, à ma plus grande joie, se tordait d'une grimace.

Je n'eus même pas besoin de la réponse de Sasuke ; je la connaissais déjà. Un rire, toujours aussi amer, me secoua à nouveau.

« Mon pauvre chéri, tu t'es fait baiser sur toute la ligne, et dans tous les sens du terme ! Sais-tu seulement que j'étais avec Sai, avant que tu ne me dises que tu m'aimais ? Et que je l'ai quitté pour toi ? Tu vas tout perdre, ce soir, _Sasuke-kun_. Tu vas me perdre moi, mais aussi ton cher Sai, qui va te quitter puisque sa vengeance est enfin accomplie ! »

L'incompréhension put se lire dans les yeux. Il se tourna vers Sai, qui eut un sourire ironique.

« Bien, maintenant que tout est dit pour moi, je vous laisse tous les deux à vos petites affaires. Ne cherche plus jamais à me revoir, Uchiwa. Plus _jamais_, sauf si tu veux mourir. »

Sur ce, je me clonai et rassemblai ainsi toutes mes affaires – y compris mes meubles, pour réinvestir mon ancien appartement, que j'avais eu la bonne idée de garder en ma possession.

* * *

Réinstaller mes affaires et mes meubles dans mon appartement m'occupa toute la journée du lendemain ; je me plongeai dedans pour oublier tout ça, après avoir passé toute la nuit à me morfondre là-dessus. Plusieurs fois, on frappa à ma porte, mais je n'ouvris à personne. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était rester seule.

Le soir venu, je n'avais même pas faim. Je m'affalai sur mon canapé une fois que je fus sûre que la disposition des meubles me plaisait ; je me souvenais très bien de celle qu'ils avaient _avant_, mais je voulais changer quelque peu.

J'allais fermer les yeux et essayer de me reposer quand on frappa – brutalement, en plus – à ma porte. C'était Naruto. Comme pour les autres, je ne répondis pas. Mais ce n'était pas un de mes meilleurs amis pour rien, il me connaissait bien. Aussi, sachant que je ne lui ouvrirai pas, il entra de lui-même.

« Va-t-en… S'il te plaît. » Murmurai-je, d'une voix lasse.

« Non. Il faut qu'on parle. »

« … »

« Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça, tu sais. Je suis désolé, Sakura-chan… »

« Tu le sais depuis combien de temps ? Et… Ino ? »

« Je les ai surpris tout à l'heure. Ino, ça fait déjà plusieurs mois… Mais Sasuke sait qu'elle sait, et elle ne pouvait rien te dire parce qu'il menaçait de révéler un de ses secrets. »

Un sourire amer étira mes lèvres.

« C'était pas une fille, qui était avec lui. » lui soufflai-je. « C'était Sai. »

La tête de mon ami valut vraiment le détour. Je lui racontai donc les détails, et quand j'eus fini, il était prêt à aller trouver son ex-coéquipier pour s'expliquer avec lui. Je parvins à l'en dissuader, bien que difficilement, et pour tenter de me remonter le moral, mon blondinet me proposa d'aller à ichiraku manger des ramen. Pour changer. Cela me rassura, d'ailleurs. Parce que si Sasuke et Sai avaient changé, Naruto, lui, restait le même. Heureusement… Nous passâmes donc la soirée à Ichiraku, à discuter de tout et de rien, tous les deux. Ce fut agréable et me changea bien les idées.

Un mois passa, durant lequel j'évitai soigneusement les deux ordures. Ceux qui savaient de quoi il retournait – et ils n'étaient pas bien nombreux – s'étaient visiblement mis d'accord pour ne jamais prononcer leurs noms devant moi. Quant à ceux qui l'ignoraient… Ils avaient très vite compris le danger qu'ils encouraient s'ils venaient à les évoquer à portée de mon oreille.

Je faisais mission sur mission, en prenant le temps de me reposer un peu entre chacune, quand même ; car si mon cœur était en morceaux, je n'étais pas suicidaire pour autant, et je partais du principe que ce qui ne me tuait pas me rendait plus forte.

Au terme de ce mois, du fait de ne pas les avoir vus, j'allais mieux. D'autant que l'idée que Sai avait effectivement quitté Sasuke – qui s'en morfondait – me réconfortait encore plus. C'était pour moi une douce vengeance. Qui ne me salissait pas les mains.

J'allais mieux, donc. Je n'étais pas _heureuse_ mais je faisais avec. Et cela me convenait à peu près. Et il a fallu que Sasuke gâche tout – encore.

C'était un de mes jours de congé, et j'avais été aider Neji et Tenten à emménager ensemble ; ils étaient désormais fiancés, et pensaient qu'après deux ans ensemble, il était temps pour eux de se mettre en ménage. Nous venions donc de finir, et je rentrai chez moi, quand l'envie me prit de faire un détour. Il y avait un endroit, dans tout Konoha, d'où on pouvait avoir une magnifique vue, et qui était mon lieu de prédilection pour réfléchir.

Quelques dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'étais accoudée à une rambarde, celle qui bordait la falaise où étaient gravés les visages des plus grands ninjas de Konoha. La vue sur l'ensemble du village, que la falaise surplombait, était des plus belles selon mon opinion, et j'aimais à y venir pour réfléchir ou rêvasser, quand je n'avais rien à faire – c'est-à-dire peu souvent.

Je pensais donc à mes deux amis ; j'étais réellement contente pour eux. Ils avaient déjà mis longtemps à se caser, ne cessant de se tourner autour sans pour autant faire le premier pas… Et ils avaient d'ailleurs eu besoin d'un petit coup de main de la part d'Ino et Kiba – à leur insu évidemment. Le souvenir me fit sourire ; il fallait dire que la scène fût vraiment comique : plus jamais Kiba n'essaya de draguer Tenten, même juste pour rire. Et Ino échappa de peu à la terrible crise de jalousie de la jeune fille…

A cette pensée, je ne pus empêcher une pointe de jalousie me traverser et je soupirai en essayant de l'ignorer. Une larme perla tout de même à un coin d'œil, pour rouler sur ma joue. Un doigt apparut dans mon champ de vision, la recueillant au niveau de la pommette.

Je sursautai brutalement ; perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas senti cette personne arriver.

Sasuke.

Je fermai mon visage immédiatement et fis demi-tour pour partir. Sa main sur mon épaule, il me retint, et je m'apprêtai à l'envoyer valser un peu plus loin quand il me fit me retourner brusquement pour m'embrasser.

Je me dégageai de son étreinte, puissante, chaude et si attirante, pour lui coller une baffe à pleine puissance ; il s'y attendait, aussi il bloqua le coup, mais j'avais mis trop de force dedans et il valsa quand même sur le côté.

« Je. Ne. Veux. Plus. Te. Voir. Rentre-toi ça dans ton petit crâne, Uchiwa. » Grognai-je.

Sa réponse ne fut que murmure, si basse que je crus avoir mal entendu.

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

« C'était _avant_ qu'il fallait t'en rendre compte. C'est trop tard. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. »

Mais il n'abandonna pas. Il se releva, légèrement assommé, et continua sur sa lancée.

« J'ai besoin de toi, Sakura. Tu me manques… »

Il ne s'était jamais montré ainsi, avant. Il me disait souvent « Je t'aime » et m'appelait « Ma petite fleur », mais ç'en restait là. Néanmoins, il semblait qu'il avait un peu plus de tact et de subtilité que ce qu'on pouvait penser…

« … Et j'ai besoin de toi pour refonder mon clan. »

… ou pas.

Ce fut la goutte de trop. Je me retournai aussi sec, pour lui assener un coup de poing, si bien qu'il fût à nouveau projeté à terre. Je ne m'arrêtai pas là et continuai de le frapper, encore et encore. Je ne m'en rendis pas compte sur le coup, mais il ne se défendit jamais et encaissa à chaque fois sans broncher. Ce furent Naruto et Kakashi, alertés par un invisible témoin, qui m'arrêtèrent, à mon plus grand regret. Je voulais le tuer, et je me débattais.

C'est pourquoi la dernière chose que je vis fut le visage désolé de Naruto. Après, ce fut le trou noir.

Lorsque je repris conscience, j'étais à l'hôpital, et Naruto était à mes côtés. Il m'apprit que Kakashi avait préféré m'assommer, pour éviter que je ne tue réellement cette ordure. Il m'annonça aussi que le Hokage – Tsunade-baa-chan comme il l'appelait – était furieuse et que je devais m'attendre à une sanction.

Effectivement, elle était entrée dans une colère noire et je dus en subir les conséquences quand elle eut connaissance de mon réveil.

« Que t'est-il passé par la tête ? » me demanda-t-elle, glaciale. « Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu le tuer ? J'ignore ce qui t'a mis dans une telle colère, et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais vos problèmes de cœur ne doivent en aucun cas interférer avec votre vie de ninja ! »

« … »

« Nous avons besoin de tous les ninjas disponibles, aussi je ne te mettrai pas à pied comme l'escomptait le conseil. Tu feras toutes les missions que l'on te donnera mais pour les trois prochaines semaines, tu ne seras pas payée. »

« Oui, Hokage-sama. »

Elle soupira et son visage s'adoucit.

« Tu as droit au bonheur, Sakura. Et si ce n'est pas avec lui, c'est avec quelqu'un d'autre que tu le trouveras. »

Sur ces paroles mystérieuses qui me laissaient perplexe, elle fit demi-tour et sortit de la chambre. J'avais parfaitement compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais ce qui me perturbait, c'était qu'elle me les dise ainsi, sans même savoir le pourquoi du comment.

Je la revis le surlendemain, lorsqu'elle me donna pour mission d'accompagner, exceptionnellement, deux jounins aux ruines où j'avais trouvé les plantes rares quelques jours auparavant. Un autre cadavre de villageois avait été trouvé, et les villages aux alentours commençaient à avoir terriblement peur.

Avant que je ne sorte de son bureau, Tsunade-sama me conseilla de faire extrêmement attention et de rester sur mes gardes. Ce devait être la dernière fois que je la voyais.

Je rejoignis les deux ninjas avec qui je devais donc faire équipe le midi même, moment de notre départ, après avoir préparé mes affaires. En arrivant près de la porte du village, je les reconnus sur le champ : c'étaient Kamitsuki Izumo et Hagane Kotetsu. J'avais déjà eu l'occasion de travailler et parler avec eux et nous nous entendions bien, aussi tout se passa sans aucun problème jusqu'à que nous arrivions aux ruines, dans la forêt.

Une montagne de cadavres nous y attendait.

Nous pâlîmes tous les trois à la vue du massacre. Et nous tînmes sur nos gardes. J'étais en plus quelque peu perturbée : était-ce l'œuvre d'Uchiwa Itachi ? Tout cela me donnait la nausée. Il y avait une quinzaine de cadavres tout au plus, et j'étais habituée à en voir, mais ça n'en restait pas moins horrible. D'autant qu'il y avait des enfants, de jeunes enfants…

Les fourrés à droite des ruines bougèrent. Et deux silhouettes apparurent. Itachi, sans surprise… Accompagné d'un homme de grande taille, un masque spiralé (**1**) orange couvrant son visage. Tobi. Un membre de l'Akatsuki que l'on croyait tous mort.

Itachi s'avança de quelques pas vers moi et me salua d'un signe de tête. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Izumo-san et Kotetsu-san froncer les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? » demandai-je, méfiante.

« Je commençais à croire que le Hokage n'allait envoyer personne. » chantonna Tobi. « C'est quand même désespérant d'en venir là pour que vous daigniez venir, quand même… »

Nous nous crispâmes tous les trois. Ces pauvres villageois étaient morts pour nous attirer ? Quelle monstruosité… Ignorant l'homme, qui cherchait visiblement à nous faire perdre nos moyens, je réitérai ma question en regardant Itachi. Je fus abasourdie par la réponse.

« Toi. Suis-nous sans faire d'histoire et tes équipiers pourront repartir sains et saufs. »

Kotetsu-san s'avança et tendit un bras devant moi, dans un geste de défense.

« Nous ne vous laisserons pas la toucher. » rétorqua Izumo. « Pas sans nous battre. »

« Je crois que c'est à elle de décider. » intervint Tobi, sur un ton de plaisanterie.

Je ne savais que répondre. J'étais une medic-nin et mon rôle était de sauver des gens. Mais de mon statut de ninja du feu, je me devais de me battre pour Konoha.

Tobi soupira. Il semblait être assez impatient.

Quelque chose me frappa soudain : Itachi avait le Sharingan enclenché. L'autre jour n'était qu'une comédie ?

Un mouvement brusque me sortit de mes réflexions. Les corps d'Itachi et Tobi se transformèrent en une nuée de corbeaux. Je m'étais faite avoir par un genjutsu ! J'avais oublié qu'on ne devait pas le regarder dans les yeux…

Un kunai se posa contre ma gorge. Itachi me tenait. Quant à Izumo et Kotetsu, ils étaient par terre, inconscients. Tobi se tenait à côté d'eux, se frottant les mains d'un air satisfait.

« Ils sont encore en vie. » répondit-il avec un grand sourire à ma question muette. « Et nous ne leur ferons rien si tu nous suis tranquillement. C'est ce qu'a dit Itachi-san, et Tobi est un bon garçon ! »

Je baissai la tête en l'entendant rire. Il était complètement fou… Si je n'obéissais pas, il les tuerai effectivement. Et je ne le voulais pas… Je me redressai, mâchoires serrées.

« Soit… Je viens. »

Et pour la seconde fois en deux jours, on m'assomma.

* * *

**1**– Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, l'adjectif « spiralé » existe bel et bien selon Wikipédia et mon dictionnaire…

* * *

Je trouve ce chapitre vraiment bof… Sakura me paraît quelque peu OOC. Z'en pensez quoi ?

Le titre me plaît de moins en moins aussi, et vu que la suite de l'histoire a changé, il se peut que je le modifie un de ces jours, lui aussi…

See ya !

* * *


	3. NOTE

Yop les gens !

Désolée pour la fausse joie que je risque de vous faire, mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre XD… Juste un genre d'annonce pour vous dire deux, trois trucs… Lisez donc avant d eme lancer des tomates, okay XD ?

Tout d'abord, mille pardons pour n'avoir rien posté depuis près d'un an (pour **Rencontre…**), voire un an et demi (pour **Sharingan no Sakura**). Disons que j'ai largement perdu confiance en ce que j'écrivais et je me suis mise en pause sans prévenir… Mais j'ai repris l'écriture depuis un peu moins de six mois maintenant, grâce au groupe de musique **NEWS** (eh oui, où va le monde ?! Ecrire sur les membres d'un groupe de musique ! Qui plus est boysband japonais ! Mais j'y peux rien, j'suis fan…. Lol.)

Et comme je l'ai annoncé à ma petite Angèle (**Princesse d'Argent** pour ceux qui connaissent) et **Tarkange**, je compte reprendre l'écriture dans ce fandom – donc, de mes fics Naruto. Bon, là, je suis en période partiels (ah oui, j'ai arrêté les lettres classiques et j'ai commencé des études de japonais) et à mon avis, j'suis bonne pour passer aux rattrapages XD, mais dès que c'est fini, je vais essayer de m'y remettre. Je ne garantis pas que je posterai rapidement le prochain chapitre, ni que les délais entre deux chapitres seront courts, parce que maintenant je bosse à mi-temps (_Du Pareil Au Même_ si vous connaissez ^^), mais sachez juste que je reprends… J'espère que vous serez tous au rendez-vous et que vous ne me laisserez pas tomber !

Sur ce, je m'en vais à mon exam' de culture du Japon ancien u.u

Ja ne~

Sailor Ocean.

**PS :** grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews cette dernière année, alors que je restais sans donner de nouvelles… C'est entre autres grâce à vous si je m'y remets :) !

**PS2 :** oh et je viens de voir que la mise en page de mes chapitres avait totalement sauté, du moins pour **Sharingan No Sakura**… 'Vais essayer de remettre ça en place rapidement u.u


End file.
